Simplify the following expression. $ 7 \times 6 + 8 \times \dfrac{ 50 }{ 5 } $
Explanation: $ = 7 \times 6 + 8 \times 10 $ $ = 42 + 8 \times 10 $ $ = 42 + 80 $ $ = 122 $